puppets_memeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
The Traditional Ending In order to achieve this ending: # The player should title their pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", which will cause "The B-Tech Anger Incident". # After the incident happens, the player should tell Bartech to calm down, which will cause the pizzeria to shut down. # Return to the pizzeria. # ??? will be waiting for you. They will tell you that Bartech is inside Afton Robotics' factory, creating a new generation of animatronics, the Insane Crew and asks if Lewis want New York to die. If Lewis disagrees, ??? will tell him to wait and will call Micheal Schmidt. They will go to the factory and Insane Prototype will attack Mike and drag him to the Salvation Room. # Lewis will begin the Early Final Night, which is a regular free roaming night. The player needs to locate the Salvation Room, find the crank, gasoline can, wrench and generator before 06:00 AM. Lewis will set the place on fire, however Bartech will come up and say: "Did you really think that would finish them out? Well, they are every-proof.". Lewis will pull out a Virus Injector and use it on Bartech. The fake ending sign will appear for 3.4 seconds before disappearing. Bartech will tell the player that this is just the first game. The real ending sign will appear after that. The Alison Payback Ending In order to achieve this ending: # The Player should activate the Non-sensical Time Bringer, which will teleport Alison. # Alison will say: "The *nein* is this place?" # Bartech will say: "Finders keepers, losers weepers. You're our now, Alison. Feel free to look around.". # Alison will walk to the Insane Golden Freddy suit, admiring it's design. He will ask Bartech if he could buy it, which Bartech forces Lewis to say no. Alison will start looking around the room for a weapon. A "minigame" will start. Lewis needs to gather all the weapons before Alison finds one. If Lewis succeds, Alison will enter the Mock Power Transfer, hoping for some energy. Bartech activates the "You fell in our trap" mode, which will shock and burn Alison. However, Bartech injects the DNA Disruptor Virus into him, which makes him immortal. # Alison will begin to fade into black while also being distorted. Bartech will state that he returned, however if he attacks anyone, slowly begin turning into stone. The Visit Ending In order to achieve this ending: # Bartech needs to upgrade the Time Bringer 6 times. # Turning on the machine will send Lewis and Bartech to the Gilbert Facility, just before Alison asks Alei if he could buy it. Bartech will sneak up to Alei and manipulate him into saying "yes". # Lewis must quickly get to the entrance and if he's done it in time, the ending will continue. # Alison will come for the machine, however Alei will be just repeating "No." Bartech will then fall from the ceiling and scream "SUPRISE!". Lewis has a decision to make: Either steal all the Fairytale animatronics or stop Alison once and for all, ending TRTF early. If Lewis selects the second option he will tell Bartech that "he has something to do." # Bartech will say "Does not compute. Please try again in 543847654738 years.". # Lewis will pull out a gun and point it to Alison. # Bartech will send Lewis and himself back to the restaurant. wat u waiter 4?!!! Ending # Locate the generator, wrench and the Optional Defense Device (ODD). # Open the generator and wait until 05:00 AM. # When it is 05:00 AM, shock the generator. # Once the tasks have been completed, Bartech will thank Lewis for speeding up Insane Nightmare's building proces, and spare his life. # Lewis becomes a waiter in the nearest Slow-Food restaurant. Insane? I don't think so. Ending # Buy the Kebab-Serving Plane. # Begin the office section. # Press Space there u go :) Kebab Extinction Ending # Ask Bartech about kebabs # He will task you to hack into the John Kebabs game and make it a Physical Education game. # After getting the 'Bankrupcy Ending, '''Bartech tells you to go to the Final Night and hack into the game to delete the files. However, John Animatronic and Nightmare John are on their way to stop that. Shine the light on normal John. If Nightmare John is there, press control, which will shock him. # After deleting all the files, the two Johns are seen fading away while also saying: "This is your job. Thank you for your co-operation. Henry manipulated us to attack you. Stop him, please. Goodbye." # The Kebab Extinction Ending tape will play. Skipping it or watching it will grant you the Kebab Extinction certificate. The Mike of The Past Ending # Upgrade the Time Bringer two times. # Activate it. You will be in the FNaF 4 Night 5 minigame. A cutscene will play. After the cutscene ends the player must rapidly press "W". If Lewis is in Mike's Nearing Circle then you must rapidly click whenever you want. # Mike will be brought to the Puppet's Interrogation Room. Lewis will tell Mike that if he puts the kid in Fredbear's jaw, then his bro will die. Mike thinks that this is a dream and starts to dance on the table. # The screen cuts to Bartech inside a Spring Bonnie costume fooling Mike's brother and friends. # He will lead them to Parts & Service and tell them that Mike will try to fix his father's doings in the future, creating the FNaF timeline. He instructs them to kill the kid with Mike. # The screen returns to Mike and Lewis, who are talking about a book titled "To find a Good Shovel: AlbertsStuff/Flamingo's Autobiography.". They both seem to love the book. Micheal asks if he could take the Golden Editon. Lewis agrees. # Micheal returns to his timeline, where eventually FNaF happens. Bankrupcy Ending Solution 1 # Have at least 000-899 dollars # Get the liability risk over 3. # Select "Fine, i'll pay.". Solution 2. # Hack into the John Kebabs arcade. Solution 3. # Have at least 000-6999 dollars # Ask Jack Bill if you could get his Playtime Toy Unwithered Jolly animatronic. # If you select to give him his cash, you will get the ending. B rated. Ending # Serve Bartech and the Night-Rabbit. # Ask Bartech if he wants to take over. # After he agrees, you can sign the papers, which unlocks the B Rated. Ending's Final Night. # Instructions: You're in the Afton Robotics, Inc. factory, inside a security office. There's a small camera tablet. Flick your mouse down to use it. Flick it up to return to the office. In the office there's a small vent door on the right, and a FNaF 2 styled hallway on the front. There's a shock-styled panel with two options: Gas and Spotlight. Gas gets rid of Insane Nightmare and Insane T. Wolf, however the Spotlight gets rid of Insane Puppet and Insane Spring Bonnie. On the vent's panel there's a heating option and a light option. Heating gets rid of Insane Fredbear. On the panel there's six cameras: Cam 1 (Test Room 01), Cam 2 (Test Corridor), Cam 3 (Ventilation), Cam 4 (Observatory), Cam 5 (Power Room, where you could recharge the power) and Cam 6 (Test Room 02). Insane Puppet spawns inside the Observatory and you need to watch her. If you don't, she just moves. In Cam 5 you simply recharge the power. Test Room 1 is the spawn location of Fredbear, Spring Bonnie and Insane Nightmare. Test Room 2 is Insane T.Wolf's spawn. The Test Corridor is where you check on those who go through the door. Only T.Wolf doesn't show when you shine the light on the entrance. Use the gas on him if he's in the hallway. # A Lewis tape will play and say: "Welcome, Mr. Sammy Schmidt! This is your new owned place. Where your sister is stored in. Watch Mr. Bartech's tape made for me to find out more. Anyways, you buy stuff, don't die in your office shift. You just have to fix everything. Keep your liability risk under 4. That should be it. Goodbye. Remember: Watch Mr. Bartech's tapes". The Regular Ending # Beat week 1 under 2+ liability. # Start week 2 with minimum 200 dollars. # Once the first school calls, buy the Turkey-Serving Plane. # Once the school enters the building, ask King Pete if you could check on his "Reality Altering Machine". # A "minigame" will begin. You will be in the factory, inside the observatory. Insane Puppet will try to kill you. You must open the R.A.M by unscrewing the bolts. If the voice tells you to stop unscrewing and you keep opening the machine then Insane Puppet will kill you. Fredbear can also spawn in the vents. Shut the door on him to fend him away. # If done right, Lewis will put a bomb inside the R.A.M. and give it back to King Pete. Once Pete will begin altering the reality, the bomb will explode, killing him. # Repeat doing this on every school trip. # Once the process has been completed, a newspaper saying "Popular Kids Restaurant About to Be Bought". Lewis will set the place on fire with King Manny H. inside it, killing him and his family. After the scene ends, Bartech will come up to Lewis and say: "Are you really that dumb? I mean, the Nightmare animatronics are immortal, so my friend, the Night-Rabbit will survive. Anyways, you cannot solve anything with this solution. I have a good idea. Let's make a horror attraction. What do ye' say?" # After Lewis agrees, the player will get the ending. The Neutral Ending # Finish The Regular Ending. # Go to the extras. # Go to "Night Selection". # Select the "Final Night". # Instructions: You're in a warehouse's security office. There's a computer monitor on your desk. Clicking on it will activate the security monitor. There are 8 cameras and a couple options to defend yourself: a "RESET ENTITIES" button (Repels Controlled Scrap Bonnie and Controlled Scrap Freddy) and "CALL PHONE" button (Repels WHOISMIKE and REINCARNATION). There's also the "THE TRUTH", the device used to lead the animatronics after they are going to overdrive. You must repel the animatronics enough times so they go into overdrive. After they do, use "THE TRUTH" on them to release their souls. CSB will need to be reset 15 times in order to make him go into overdrive. The power will slowly drain if the computer is on for too long. Return to recharge it. There's also a vent on your right. If you're too bad at the night then CSB will show up. Flash him to make him return. If you don't repel CSF he will show up at the left door. Touch the door with your mouse, as it will make the light shine. # Once all of them have been released, The Puppet will congratulate the player because they freed the souls. The credits will roll once again and the player will get the Neutral Certificate. The "This isn't canon. It never was and will never be" Ending # Get the Insane? I don't think so. Ending 3 times. # Get The Traditional Ending 3 times. # Upgrade the Time Bringer 10 times. # Get the Candy Cane Cola machine. # Upgrade the Time Bringer once again. # You will be in a dark, misty black dimension. You will have to find 5 shards of Amethyst in order to continue # Once that is done, continue your playthrough. # On the Week 2 ending, Bartech will say: ''How....... ...HOW?! HOW DID YOU FIND THIS ENDING?! YOU CHEATED. THAT'S FOR SURE. LET'S HAVE A FUN TIME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA # The True Final Night will begin. Instructions: If REINCARNATION is in the closet, hold shift. If it's in the hallway, shut the door. If it's in the vent, shut it. If you see him in Cam D, stop recharging the power and stare at it. If it's in Cam E, keep winding the music box. If it's in Cam A, start the ROOM SHUTDOWN process. Keep luring it to the vent by press the up key on Cam D and then the right key on Cam F. You have to make it go to Cam A 8 times. The first time it is there start the ROOM SHUTDOWN process. The eight time it is there it should be activated. If it was activated and REINCARNATION is in there the eight time, the night will enter phase 2. The player has to survive 7 hours using the same mechanics from the first phase. Also, Golden Salem won't be active on this night. # Upon completion a cutscene will play. It shows Bartech and Lewis staring at eachother while the pizzeria burns. After some time Scrap Bonnie will kill Bartech. The ending picture shows a machine. The machine is a large combination of Bartech's old stuff. Many things cannot be seen, however a light shows a part with text saying "REINCARNATION PROCESS BEGUN.". After a while the screen will fade black and a green text will show up. It reads: "Help me, Lewis. The Demon is watching. He was pretending to be me. Help.". After some time it will cut to a black screen with white text reading: "This is an ending for completionists. None of it is canon. Have a nice day.". Salem Ending In order to get this ending: You simply have to buy Springtrap Salem before Week 1 ends. Once you pizzeria goes down, a cutscene will play. It will show Salem going out back and he gets dragged into the dumpster by Golden Salem. It then shows Salem in hell and he screams as the camera zooms out, his screams quieter the more the camera zooms out. At about 20 seconds of this, the screen cuts to black and Golden Salem jumpscares you, sending you back to the title screen. Once you click New Game+, on your final day, Golden Salem will be an enemy. Misc, not BYOPR Endings Puppet's Classical Memery Bad If you didn't find Frood and listen to the tapes, you'll achieve this. When you do, you'll get a cutscene of Tasknette blowing up Lewis' toilet, killing him. Puppet's Classical Memery Good If you listened to the tapes and found Frood, you'll get this. The cutscene is basically the building falling apart, while Springtrap helps others leave. ONaBH Ending If you reach 6 AM, you'll get this. The screen is Lewis eating cake with a hat that says "I won!". ONaBH Extended Ending If you reach 6 AM on Night 1 or Custom Night (excluding The Hardest Mode), you will get this ending. The end screen is the Nightmares working on the cake, hats and juice. ONaBH Extended Custom Night Victory Ending If you beat the hardest mode of Custom Night, you'll achieve this ending. A cutscene will show up with Bartech saying: Wow, you beat me again. Good job. But i have ANOTHER challenge for you. Beat it and i'll help you even more. Hard mode will be unlocked. ONaBH Extended Hard Mode Ending If you reach 6 AM on Hard Mode, you'll win for real. There will be a cutscene of Bartech cleaning the pizzeria. After 7 seconds, he'll say: I kinda regret this decision. Oh well, gotta work. After this, a screen saying "the end" will pop up with an image of Lewis eating the victory cake. One Week at Puppet's Ending After you win Night 7, you'll receive a paycheck saying: Zonic Zonic, 500 dollars with the date 05.13.Bleh. Trivia (not an ending) * The B Rated Ending's Lewis tape is basically a cutscene with regular dialogue. Category:Easter Eggs